1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to cam and cam follower arrangements, and in particular to such arrangements wherein a cam follower is pivotally movable about an axis which is perpendicular to the axis of rotation of an actuating cam.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Space limitations and other considerations imposing restrictions on the design of a mechanism sometimes require that a pivotally mounted cam follower be movable by a rotatable cam about an axis which is perpendicular to the axis of the rotatable cam. In such arrangements there is point contact between the engaging surfaces of the cam and cam follower as the cam follower is pivoted by the cam, and the cam follower digs into the actuating cam resulting in excessive wear and damage to the engaging parts.